Devices in the prior art for monitoring the position of a float within a rotameter, or in other level or position indicators, have produced undesirable interference with the movement of the float or position indicator. For example, such prior art devices have used various attachments or couplings to the rotameter float to monitor the float position, and such attachments or couplings have seriously limited the performance of the float and reduced resolution of its position in the associated column.
Examples of such previously employed rotameter float-monitoring devices are found in the following prior art U.S. Pat. Nos., discovered as a result of a preliminary search:
Humber et al,--3,404,568 PA1 Locke,--3,416,371 PA1 Wilson,--3,522,731 PA1 Lowell et al,--3,623,365 PA1 Meunier et al,--3,699,560 PA1 Spencer,--4,003,255